


Laughter Lines

by punkspiders



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, it goes kinda fast but thats not the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkspiders/pseuds/punkspiders
Summary: Albert and Anthony had been best friends since they were six, until Albert moved away without any notice.





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> based on "laughter lines" by bastille!

Albert and Anthony met when they were six. They sat next to each other in their first grade class and almost immediately became best friends. They were inseparable. From the playground to their own houses after school, you could never see one without the other.

"Tony!" Albert cried one summer day when they were seven. "Look! I'm flying!"

The young ginger boy swung high on the swings, the chains making noises when he was at the top of his arcs. He put one arm in front of the chains as he began to swing forward, then let go at the perfect moment.

He truly seemed to be floating. The wind blew through his hair as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, then opened them when he felt gravity began to take hold. Landing on his feet, he laughed loudly.

"Careful, Al! You could hurt yourself!" Anthony had watched as he flew, running right over after his friend's feet touched the ground.

"I'm fine! I've done this a lot before!"

Anthony gave him a look that said he didn't believe him, but a smile spread across his face. "That was pretty cool! Could you show me how to do it?"

Albert took Anthony's hand and together they sprinted back over to the swings. They spent two more hours at the park that stood between their houses before they were called in for dinner.

\- - -

At ten years old, Anthony noticed something extremely odd about Albert one day. He wasn't laughing at the jokes he cracked, and seemed to not be happy at all.

"Al?" he asked when they were on the bus home. "You okay?"

Albert shook his head.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I'll ... I'll show you when we get home," Albert said. "But you have to promise to not make any fun of me, okay?"

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You know I'd never make fun of you."

"I know. Just making sure."

He stayed silent for the rest of the bus ride, though he at least made an attempt to smile at some of the dumb jokes Anthony cracked.

When they got off the bus, Albert led Anthony to the side of his hours. "I know it's stupid," he said as they walked, "but I can't help but be upset about it."

"About what?"

_"That."_

In front of them was a short stump where Anthony knew an old, tall oak used to stand. 

"Oh ... that."

Unless you were a DaSilva or a Higgins, you wouldn't share the same memories of the old oak tree. You wouldn't know how it was there for years. You wouldn't know about the swing that was tied to one branch and the tire swing that was connected to the other. You wouldn't know about how you would have to climb up several feet to see the initials  _AD & AH_ carved into the trunk that had been there since the day Albert and Anthony met.

Anthony stepped forward and placed his fingers on the wood. It was soft under his fingers. He waved Albert over, and together the two of them dragged their hands across the flat surface of the stump.

"How old do you think it was?" Anthony asked quietly.

"Five thousand years old."

Anthony was confused for a moment, until he glanced over to see a smirk he knew well. "Idiot! It can't be that old! It's gotta be at least two hundred, though."

"What," Albert said, "are you suddenly a tree expert?"

"No ... but I've looked it up!"

"Uh huh. Everything on Google is totally correct."

"It's more correct than you!"

"Rude!"

Albert lightly punched Anthony's shoulder, which caused the blond to do the same. They were soon in a full-on game of tag, Anthony easily evading his best friend. After some time, Albert slowed to a stop, putting his hands on his knees.

"You're too fast. Hey! We should give you a cool nickname, like ... Racetrack! Racehorse?"

Anthony jogged back over to his friend. "Racehorse sounds awful."

"Racetrack it is!" Albert slung an arm over Anthony's shoulder. "Race — or Racer — for short! I'll tell Jack tomorrow, and everyone will be calling you it!"

"Calling him what?" Mrs. DaSilva called from their house, the screen door open.

"Race!"

Mrs. DaSilva let out a laugh; the one you do when you can't believe the kinds of things that kids can come up with. "A good fit. Now, come inside, Albert. Dinner will be ready soon, and An- sorry,  _Race_ , should head back to his own house."

"Will do, Mrs. DaSilva!" Race said. "See you tomorrow!"

The two DaSilvas watched as the blond boy ran back to his house, making sure to cross through the playground like he always did.

"I'm really glad Mr. Adams put you two together during your first grade year," Mrs. DaSilva remarked. "I can tell you two will be best friends for life."

"We will!"

\- - -

They were twelve when it happened. Race's family went on a two week trip, leaving Albert feeling pretty alone. What he didn't know, however, is that he would feel even more alone by the time the two weeks were over.

His parents announced they were moving, due to Albert's dad getting a much better job across the country, all the way in Colorado. They would be moving before Race got back.

Albert never got to tell Race goodbye.

\- - -

Race sat in his algebra class on his phone, hiding it behind a friend's back. He half paid attention to what the teacher was saying, the rest of his attention going towards the game he was playing.

He froze when he saw a message on Instagram from one of his friends.

_kathwrites sent a profile._

**kathwrites:** isn't this your old best friend??

Against his better judgement, Race clicked on the profile, his eyes widening.

Holy  _shit,_ Albert DaSilva was now really hot. And Race was really gay.

He held himself back from following and messaging Albert. Who knew what his old best friend would say? He probably left because he didn't want to be friends with Race any more.

Even though they once made a promise to stay best friends forever, no matter what....

Race snorted. They were kids when they made that promise. Dumbass kids who didn't know about the real world. Dumbass kids who just wanted to be free.

"Mr. Higgins?" his teacher said. "Do you have a comment you would wish to add?"

"No. Sorry, Ms. Manning."

Ms. Manning nodded and continued her lesson as Race laid his head down on his desk. If only he wasn't a chicken and actually had the balls to message his old best friend. What if Albert actually missed him? There could always be that small chance; that small glimmer of hope.

The bell ringing snapped Race out of his daydream.

He packed his stuff up, sliding his bag onto one shoulder and leaving the room. An arm wrapped around his shoulders only a few seconds after he stepped out, and he instantly knew who it was.

"Didja hear we got a new student? Apparently he's all the way from Las Vegas or somewhere west!"

"Jack, you think everyone's a new student," Race mumbled.

The brunet scoffed. "Okay, sorry! Not my fault that everyone looks new when they suddenly change their wardrobe to fit in and all that shit."

"What does he even look like?"

"The new kid? He has— never mind. He's literally right there." Jack pointed.

For the second time in not even ten minutes, Race completely froze. He couldn't breathe. Standing twenty feet away was _Albert fucking DaSilva_.

"Race..?" Jack's voice seemed distorted.

Race was about to turn and walk the other way when Albert's eyes met his and widened in absolute shock. Both of the boys stared at each other, everyone around them glancing between the pair in confusion.

Then Albert started walking towards Race and before he knew it, the blond was enveloped in a tight hug. He returned it without any hesitation, burying his face in Albert's neck as the ginger held him close.

"I fucking missed you, idiot," Race mumbled. "Why did you leave?"

"My dad's job. I was going to leave a note, but my mom said she accidentally threw it away. I didn't get to say goodbye to you and I've regretted that ever since."

"I found you on Insta literally last period."

Stepping away from the hug, Albert grinned. He was crying and Race realized he was, too. "It was meant to be." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I ... rewrote the note when my parents said we were moving back. I didn't know if we were going to cross paths, but I felt like I needed to."

He handed Race the note, which he opened and read silently.

_I'll see you in the future when we're older, and we are full of stories to be told. Cross my heart and hope to die, I'll see you with your laughter lines._

"You sappy son of a bitch," Race said, hugging Albert once again. "That's some poetic shit."

"Only for my best friend."

"Best friend?"

"Maybe more...."

Race put his hand on the back of Albert's neck and dragged him down into a brief kiss. "Definitely more."


End file.
